This application is based on application No. 11-191742 filed in Japan, the content of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The present invention relates to a glass ceramic composition, more particularly, relates to the glass ceramic composition suitable for magnetic disk substrate.
Magnetic disks are mainly used as recording media of computers. Aluminum alloys have heretofore been used as the material of magnetic disk substrates. However, in the recent trend for a smaller size, a thinner thickness, and a higher recording density of magnetic disks, a higher surface flatness and a higher surface smoothness are increasingly desired. Aluminum alloys cannot satisfy the desire, and a material for magnetic disk substrates which can replace aluminum alloys is required. Thus, in particular, recent attention has been focused on the glass substrate for the disk because of its surface flatness and smoothness and excellent mechanical strength.
As glass substrates for disks for recording media, there have been proposed a chemically reinforced glass substrate having a surface reinforced by ion exchange or like method and a glass ceramics substrate on which a crystal component has been precipitated to reinforce the bonding. In recent years, the latter crystallized glass substrate in which a crystallite has been precipitated in glass by heat treatment has drawn particular attention because of its excellent strength and high productivity.
As recent requirements on the performance of a disk for a recording medium have been more stringent, a substrate material has also been required to have an increased strength related directly to the bending or warping of the disk during high-speed rotation. The strength can be represented by the elastic modulus ratio (=Young""s modulus/specific gravity) of the substrate material. The elastic modulus ratio having a higher value indicates a higher mechanical strength. However, a glass-ceramics composition conventionally known has the problem that the productivity thereof is reduced significantly if the strength thereof is to be increased.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a glass ceramic composition which is suitable for use in an improved glass substrate for a recording medium.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a glass ceramic composition which has high productivity irrespective of its high elastic modulus ratio.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a disk substrate for a recording medium which has high productivity irrespective of its high elastic modulus ratio.
Thus, the present invention provides a glass ceramics composition for recording disk substrate consisting essentially, expressed in terms of weight percent on the oxide basis, of from 65 to 80 wt % of SiO2, from 3 to 15 wt % of Al2O3, from 3 to 15 wt % of Li2O, from 0.2 to 5 wt % of P2O5, and from 0.1 to 0.8 wt % of TiO2.